1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure, especially to a case having a speaker mesh module and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a watch, a walkman, a camera or a personal digital assistance has become a must-have item in our lives. As such, the portable electronic device might be operated in various environments such as shopping malls, party scenes, mountains, rivers or seashores when the user takes the portable electronic device with him/her. Accordingly, the portable electronic device has to be provided with excellent dustproof characteristic and waterproof effects.
As present, the means for enabling the portable electronic device to be provided with the dustproof characteristic and waterproof effects is to directly design a dustproof and waterproof case on the portable electronic device, or to store the portable electronic device in an external sealed case. For allowing the speaker of the portable electronic device to smoothly transmit sound to the exterior and avoiding the problems of poor sound quality, sound distortion and sound breaking. The case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is formed with an opening and a waterproof air-permeable film, wherein the opening is formed corresponding to the speaker and the waterproof air-permeable film is adhered on the case and served to seal the opening.
However, the arrangement of directly adhering the waterproof air-permeable film on the case has following disadvantages. First, the waterproof performance of the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is determined by the adhesion status between the waterproof air-permeable film and the case. As such, if the adhesion status between the waterproof air-permeable film and the case performs poorly, the waterproof characteristics of the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case would be no loner provided. Second the waterproof air-permeable film detaches from the case easily when the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is subject to a friction force or a shaking force, thereby causing the waterproof performance of the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case to fail.
In view of what has been disclosed above, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.